Cure for the canser called love
by kairi-sora16
Summary: kagome has been banished from the past after colecting all the shards, but now she cant deal with not being able to see inuyasha and another boy likes her. RR inukag


AN: it's at the bottom

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha and I'm glad I don't because id be to lazy to make new episodes and you guys would all hate me for it so I'm happy just watching it and everybody else wishing they owned it .

* * *

**  
Chapter 1**  
I miss you 

Kagome leaned her bike up against a tree and sighed. The tire had been bent in half and the handle bars broken off. "This would have never happened if you would have let me carry you," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"This would have never happened if you hadn't tried to ride it!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Kagome…breakfast!" a voice called from the sky.

"Mom?" Kagome shot up out of bed. Dropping her head Kagome slid out of bed and went down to breakfast, it was just another dream. Breakfast was hot and sitting on the table waiting for her, "Sorry Mom I'm not hungry," she said walking out the door with out a second glance.

It had been months sense she had seen him... seen Inuyasha. She wanted to touch him, to lay her head on his shoulder as she often did while he was carrying her, to smell the scent of his clothes; but it was to late now. She would live the rest of her life with out even a hint of him and this completely tore her apart. Time went by and the days ran together, but she didn't care if Inuyasha wasn't there then... why should she? Kagome didn't even care about school anymore. All she did was sit in a daze wondering what Inuyasha was doing.

Sometimes she felt bad because she never wondered about the rest of her friends but she couldn't help it... she loved Inuyasha even though she never got the chance to tell  
him. Then the thought hit Kagome like a hammer striking nail. "Did he love me?" She whispered to herself. All the times he had stayed in her room, and when she rode on his back, or that faint hint of anger in his eyes every time another man had gotten close to her. Kagome was shocked. What if he did and he never told her? This was an awful realization because even if he didn't she would never know and this made her long to see him even more. She wondered why life was so cruel to her.

"Kagome!" a voice called from behind her. Turning around she saw a boy running after her, surprised to see who it was. The class president, and also the best looking boy in their grade, Hibiki Tokai, stood bent over beside her breathing heavily. "Kagome... you're a hard person to catch up with, you walk fast for not doing any sports. You should be on the track team you know that?" He said with a smile.

"Hey Hibiki I'm hoping that you didn't run all this way just to offer me a spot on the track team," Kagome commented, not even glancing at him. Normally she would have jumped at the chance to talk to him... or heck, even look at him, but now he didn't mean a thing to her.

Laughing a bit, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'd say you're correct in that. I thought I should just tell you that school is the other way."

Kagome new she was going the other way in fact she was planning on not going at all but now she was caught and if her mom found out it would have broken her heart. "Oh yes, I guess I wasn't paying attention," she shook his hand off her shoulder as she headed towards school. Only Inuyasha can touch her.

Hibiki walked behind her quickly. He had always liked Kagome even though he usually didn't pay any attention to her. He had no interest in trying to steal a girl away from her boyfriend but judging from her gloomy attitude all the time Hibiki figured that he had broken up with her and she was just taking it hard. Now Kagome was 'on the market' and he was going to be the one to have her. He needed a way to get her though – usually Hibiki had no problem getting a girl. (Most girls wanted him anyway) But she looked like a challenge and Hibiki loved challenges. "Well since we are already here we should walk together don't you think?"

Kagome just shrugged at him quickening her pace. Why did he have to follow her like this? Can't he see she's in pain?

"Kagome, you seem depressed. Is there anything I can do for you?" Hibiki said with a concerned voice as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Anything at all?"

Man would this guy just leave her alone? Maybe if she acted happy he would. Smiling up at him she tried talking in the most cheerful voice she could muster, "No I'm okay I'm just a little worried about the test we just took. I don't know how I did on it, that's all. If you'll excuse me I don't want to be late for school, good day." Kagome took off in a run towards school. No doubt he will try again later but now she didn't want to talk.

Hibiki grinned as she walked away, a nice challenge is what he needed and he was determined to get her.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter so I better get at least 15 reviews before I post the next chapter. I am on an out west trip with my family and 3 other family's so I'm hoping that on some of our traveling time I can work on this fanfic. I originally starting this as just a teaser and have someone else finish if for me but then I realized that that would leave me with nothing to do for the rest of the trip. So I think I'll just write the whole thing on my own. Ill try to answer to each review personally if I have the time but I cant make any promises. 

Thanks for reading my first chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible so just keep reading.


End file.
